The Darkest Hour
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: Betrayal wasn't betrayal after all Percy Jackson has found out and Annabeth Chase is clear. But their adventures haven't ended yet, no it is only the beginning, because Void is rising, a long-time enemy of Chaos. A frightening new Prophecy has been issued and death has never been closer. Percabeth. Future-fic. Mild Thalico and Zuke. Book three of Rise of the Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.

* * *

_Percy's POV (10,000 years ago)_

"Percy… I feel so awful…" Annabeth muttered, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Me too…" I said. I suddenly felt tired and I laid down, not realizing that the Titans, Primordials, and Giants were doing this, I fell asleep.

* * *

_As the inhabitants of Chaos's palace slept, many things happened to Terra in 10000 years:_

_As the war of the ocean went on, another one was starting. Elements were fighting against each other, the mortals were screaming, and Gaea was laughing cruelly._

_As this happened, figures began to rise out of the ground. They were known as Primordials. Then came the Titans and lastly the Giants._

_They laughed in delight and the earth's sky turned from blue to blood red. The mortals screamed in panic and fled, trying to find a safe place but there was none._

_Soon, another figure rose, a god, but an evil god. His name was Jack, and he was the god of the Hudson River._

_Suddenly, fourteen figures appeared, and the mortals cheered for they were the gods._

_A battle raged on for years, centuries even, before the titan Kronos swallowed the gods._

_The mortals fled in terror none of them able to find a safe place to stay. Soon, only about one hundred of them were alive._

_There were no demigods, as all of them had died due to Jack well, most of them were dead. There were a few in Chaoses' city alive, but in slumber and the Titans, Primordials and Giants couldn't find them._

_Soon, beings rose from the dust. These were the elementals, another race that Gaea had born. There was only four, but they were powerful._

_The first one was the Earth elemental, he was known as Terranova. Next came the air elemental and he was known as Ventos. After Ventos was the Water elemental called Aqous and Electra was the fire elemental._

_The elements fought against each for eons, but nothing changed._

_The sky still remained Blood Red, the mortals were at the same, and the gods were still in Kronos' stomach._

* * *

_Percy's POV_

As this happened, I slept, being plagued by nightmares sent by the elementals. I didn't realized that all of that had happened, until I woke up.

"Annabeth…?" I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my head. I turned my head and looked at her. I suddenly saw that her hair was longer and tangled, but that was all that was different.

"Per-Per-Percy?" She said, blinking open her grey eyes. "What ha-happened?" She added yawning.

"I don't know, but we'd better find Chaos."

We searched everywhere we could think about for the creator of all but we couldn't find him. Soon, we decided that we better find the others. I was beginning to get an idea what had happened, but I was trying to not to think about it.

I suddenly saw Nico and Bianca so I shook Nico and Annabeth shook Bianca. When they woke up I said, "Come on." And I led them up to the all-seer.

"I can't go in there." Nico and Bianca said at the same time but I shook my head.

"I have a feeling this'll be an exception." I said gravely and pushed the door open.

* * *

_Nico's POV_

I had never seen Percy so agitated but I was sure he had a reason to be. So when I saw the room I gasped in awe.

The room wasn't much, it was the ball –globe- thing was very interesting. It was a swirl of colors, blue, green, pink, grey, purple, orange, red and so forth. The colors were more lighter though, not pale but not bright either.

"Um… Percy do you know how to use this?" I asked finally.

"I think so, I've seen Chaos use this so many times." Percy said then frowned at the glove. "It looks even older then when I first saw it… That's bad I wonder how long we were asleep." I looked at Bianca worried, a rambling Percy is not a good thing.

"Show me Terra." Percy said finally and I gasped.

Four beings that I had never seen before, yet radiated an ancient power were laughing cruelly while a young girl of about fifteen kept on trying to get away.

The girl refused to show fear, and she kept on glaring at one of the beings. "Chaos will stop you Terranova, you mark my words." She looked at us directly as she said, "You're rule will be gone soon. Soon, you elementals will be gone as well as the Primordials, Titans and Giants. Chaos will be freed from the Void and his right hand will bring avenge."

The elemental just laughed. "Foolish girl, the warriors of Chaos are sleeping. My brothers know and Void will rule all. Ventos, Electra and Aquos will rule with me and Void."

With that last word Terranova the elemental turned around and walked away when the girl turned toward us.

"Hurry Percy, Earth doesn't have much time." The girl whispered, and her face changed until it was one of a different women.

"Mom…" Percy whispered then we were pushed out of the vision.

"Show me Void." Percy said, and I was once again in another vision with Him, Annabeth and Bianca.

I gasped when I saw Chaos. His arms were raised and his essence was being drained, sort of like in that movie called Clash of the Titans and what Zeus looked like. **(A/N: Yeah, yeah, with Kronos and all that. Sorry, ignore me.)**

Chaos looked almost drained, but he was glaring at Void. Now before you ask let me explain. Void is also like Chaos, well, more like Tartarus. He is a being but he is trapped.

"You fool Chaos. I see that 7000 years of being down here has not softened you." Void spat, and disappeared.

"Hurry Perseus…" Chaos murmured, "You and Annabeth are the world's last hope. Remember the dead." And like that we were swept out of the vision.

"Ugh! How long were we asleep? So far the closest is about 7000 years and evil is ruling the world." Annabeth muttered pacing. Percy seemed just as upset.

"I'm going to kill Void." He muttered. "I'm going to spill his intensions and boil them in Tartarus in oil then feed them to the dogs." He said making up creative death threats.

"Um Percy, why are you making death threats?" Zoe asked walking in with Thalia and Luke behind her.

"Don't ask." I said, watching Percy warily.

"Oh, I just realized that we've been asleep for at least 7000 years, Earth is now almost gone, Void has captured Chaos, Giants, Gaea, Titans, Primordials and something called Elementals have risen and Chaos knows what else! Oh and don't forget that _the demigods are dead and the gods are in Kronos's stomach._" Percy ranted.

"WHAT?" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"Yeah…" Bianca said.

"ARTEMIS IS IN KRONY'S STOMACH?" Both of them shouted at the same time and I nodded.

"Pretty much, so-" I was cut off by Luke and Calypso, who had just walked in.

"We've been asleep for ten thousand years Percy, and only four of us are awake at the moment." Luke said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really got to go back in this story and just read it. Anyways, I'm trying to figure out if I should make this a four story series (possibly 5, future fic) and it's driving me nuts. Anyways, compared to TFW this story will be excellent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

**_Warning: One curse word_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I stood there gaping at Luke as Zoe starting pacing and saying some creative words.

"Zoe? Err… I think I'm a bad influence on you." Thalia said, watching the ex-huntress pace.

"I'll kill Gaea… I'll murder her painfully and make vultures pick at her for years then I'll boil her in oil then I'll hang her upside down a millimeter above the earth for years and then I shoot her with arrows…" Zoe muttered.

"DAMMIT VOID!" Percy shouted, glaring at the all-seer. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE NO ONE WANTS YOU?"

"Perseus calm down!" I shouted finally. "You too Zoe." Then I went back to starring at the All-Seer. "I see something…" I muttered, looking at the All-Seer thoughtfully.

"What… wait, are those_ mortals_?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"They're captured…" Percy muttered thoughtfully as Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Luke crowded around us.

"Jake." I hissed, staring at the disgraceful son of Poseidon. I felt Percy wrap his arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

I watched in horror as he stalked through my old home, Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't recognize it. The only thing that was the same was the shape, other then that it was different.

The lake was bright red, the sky wasn't the same color as the lake, and the sky was crimson. The camp as renamed Camp Void,and it looked more like a torture field then a camp. The campers wore tattered blood-red T-Shirts and they were walking around dragging heavy stuff. Jake stood at Thalia's pine, and I noticed that it was dead.

"No…" Thalia moaned, turning grey. "My pine tree… I'll kill that jerk for murdering my tree." She added angrily. "I can still feel it you know!" She shouted at the All-Seer.

"Thalia…" Nico said, and touched her tense shoulder. She visibly relaxed and closed her eyes, then opened them with a gasp.

"What is it?" Nico, Luke, Percy and I asked at the same time in concern.

"He didn't kill the tree! My sprit is trapped inside of it. It won't be able to hold it much longer though," She added darkly, "If he doesn't free my sprit soon it'll rocket out and kill everyone there." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead. "I can feel it fighting…"

"Thals, we'll free your sprit thing. I'm not sure how it is a sprit but somehow we'll release it." Nico said, and she nodded, then, to our surprise, hugged him.

Luke and I gaped at her in surprise while Percy just stared in shock. Zoe and Bianca though, well, they were smirking identical evil grins.

I looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow while Percy suddenly began to grin evilly.

"Do I _want _to know why Percy is grinning evilly?" Luke asked, eyeing him warily, and Thalia released Nico from the hug, but she held on his hand.

"I honestly don't know wh- oh." I began to grin at Nico and Thalia, both of whom were glaring at us now. "Thals, you knotty, knotty, girl." I said, grinning happily.

"Lightning Bug, Ghost Boy, how could you?" Percy asked, smiling at Thalia innocently.

"Kelp Head I am going to kill you." Thalia said dangerously.

"Okay, before we kill each other, can we _please _try to wake up the others? We should try to wake up Piper first as she can charmspeake." I said hastily.

"Fine." Thalia said, sighing.

* * *

_Nico's POV _

I watched in amusement as Annabeth gaped at Luke in shock. In the background I distantly heard Zoe cursing Void. Then my thoughts turned to Thalia, the way her black hair was spiky, yet when she let it down it was long and wavy. The way her electric blue eyes sparkled- wait, what am I thinking? No Nico. Bad, bad Nico. She's a huntress.

"Zoe, Err… I think I'm a bad influence on you." Thalia said, watching the huntress warily, as if waiting for her to go on death threat mode, and she did.

"I'll kill Gaea… I'll murder her painfully and make vultures pick at her for years then I'll boil her in oil then I'll hang her upside down a millimeter above the earth for years and then I shoot her with arrows…" Zoe muttered angrily, pacing as she thought death threats.

"DAMMIT VOID!" Percy shouted suddenly, and I stared at him in surprise. Very rarely did he cuss, and that was when he was very, _very _angry, or worried. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE NO ONE WANTS YOU?"

"Perseus calm down!" Annabeth shouted suddenly. "You too Zoe." Then she went back to starring at the All-Seer. "I see something…" She muttered, looking at the All-Seer thoughtfully.

I stared at her in confusion as she watched it and Percy and Zoe walked over to her. She gasped suddenly, and Luke, Thalia, Bianca and I rushed over to her.

"…Captured." Percy muttered, he was staring at the all-seer thoughtfully and I gasped at what I saw. I unconsciously grabbed Thalia's hand and she entwined her fingers in mine.

"Jake…" Annabeth hissed, staring at him in horror, I saw Percy wrap his arm around her waist and she leaned in him.

I watched in horror as he stalked through my old home, Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't recognize it. The only thing that was the same was the shape, other then that it was different.

The lake was bright red, the sky wasn't the same color as the lake, and the sky was crimson. The camp as renamed Camp Void, and it looked more like a torture field then a camp. The campers wore tattered blood-red T-Shirts and they were walking around dragging heavy stuff. Jake stood at Thalia's pine, and I noticed that it was dead.

I felt a wave of anger come across me, then concern when I saw Thalia's face, which had turned grey.

"No…" She moaned, "My pine tree… I'll kill that jerk for murdering my tree." Then she added angrily. "I can still feel it you know!" She glared at the All-Seer, angry at the monster for poisoning her tree.

"Thalia…" I murmured then I touched her tense shoulder. She visibly relaxed and closed her eyes, then opened them with a gasp.

"What is it?" Annabeth, Luke, Percy and I asked at the same time in concern.

"He didn't kill the tree! My sprit is trapped inside of it. It won't be able to hold it much longer though," She added darkly, "If he doesn't free my sprit soon it'll rocket out and kill everyone there." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead. "I can feel it fighting…"

I felt concern and unconsciously rubbed her shoulder.

"Thals, we'll free your sprit thing. I'm not sure how it is a sprit but somehow we'll release it." I said, and she nodded, then, to my surprise, hugged me.

I felt a warm feeling wash down me and I hugged her back instantly. I ignored the smirks that Zoe and Bianca were giving me.

"Do I _want _to know why Percy is grinning evilly?" Luke asked, eyeing Percy warily and Thalia released me from the hug. I felt slightly disappointed then she entwined her fingers with mine.

"I honestly don't know wh- oh." Annabeth began to grin at Thalia and me, and both of us glared at her. "Thals, you knotty, knotty, girl." She said, grinning happily.

"Lightning Bug, Ghost Boy, how could you?" Percy asked, smiling at Thalia innocently.

"Kelp Head I am going to kill you." Thalia said dangerously. I smiled slightly, I loved the way her eyes flashed.

"Okay, before we kill each other, can we _please _try to wake up the others? We should try to wake up Piper first as she can charmspeak." Annabeth said hastily, trying to stop Thalia and Percy from fighting and I just shook my head.

"Fine." Thalia said, sighing.

* * *

_Thalia's POV_

"…Fine." I sighed disappointed. I didn't even realize that I was still holding Nico's hand.

"Okay, Percy and I'll go down by the West Wing, Luke stop smirking." Annabeth glared at Luke then she began to grin evilly and I had only a single thought, _Uh-Oh. _"Luke, you'll go with Zoe." Luke's and Zoe's eyes widened and I smirked. I knew that they liked each other even though they didn't want to admit it. "to the East wing. Bianca, you'll go to the South Wing alone and Nico and Thalia'll go to the North."

Nico and I exchanged panicked looks.

"Um… Can I go with Bianca?" Nico asked hopefully but Annabeth and Bianca smirked.

"Nope." Bianca said, popping the 'P'. "Nico end up panicking so you'll go with him." She said cheerfully.

Nico and I sighed and went anyway.

"Piper!" I shouted turning down a left corridor and Nico followed me. "Wake up." I said, and felt her forehead. Immediately, she opened her eyes.

They were wild and frightened.

"Piper, what happened?" Nico asked in concern and for some odd reason I felt a twitch of… jealousy?

"Camp… Prophecy." She said, her eyes wide and frightened.

"What was it?" I asked and sat her up.

"It's pretty long." She said then took a deep breath and recited those fourteen lines.

_"The fifth age will draw to an end,  
with Despair and sorrow the hero of Chaos cannot mend.  
Rise or fall by the Ghost King's Choice,  
to listen to the leader's voice.  
Lovers of Destiny will have a final stand,  
only to fall, the Hero of Chaos must be saved by his lover's hand.  
The power of death will unleash,  
with the eldest of heroes firghting within Greece.  
But they must take the double path,  
with the help of the sea's wrath.  
To destroy or save,  
the arms of the world must behave.  
A single oath she must keep with her final breath,  
to be lost or saved by the arms of death." _

**Author's Note: **Have I mentioned that I do enjoy the living world? Also, if I die you don't get updates- *Dodges flaming arrow* HEY! *Angry mob starts chattering angrily saying that their update was _late_* *I laugh nervously and begin to walk backwards slowly* I also made another chapter for you?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

_Zoe's POV _

Luke and I walked down the east wing and I wondered why Annabeth had put us together. Sure, we worked well together but she didn't know that, at least I think so. I gave up trying to find out how she knew stuff. Percy had been her best friend for over six years and he said that he _still _didn't understand her.

Not like we were together or anything, just to clear that up, I like him more like a brother. Luke was different though, I wasn't sure why but he just was.

"Crystal wake up." Luke said, shaking the shoulder of Crystal Glacier. Crystal was Percy's half sister and let's just say she has a… _interesting _way on killing monsters. She's really nice but very random and hyper and add with ADHD and she's probably worst then Leo.

"Wha-What?" She mumbled and blinked open her sea-blue eyes.

"You've been asleep Cryst." I said gently, using the nickname I used to annoy her.

"Don't call me that and what do- oh. How long have we been asleep?" She asked her eyes were now wide open and alarmed. I traded a glance with Luke.

"Err… maybe ten thousand years." Luke said, grimacing.

"WHAT?" She shouted and jumped up. "Oh holy Chaos, let's go wake up the others." Then she ran off in the direction of South wing.

"She'll find Bianca." I said shrugging and Luke held his hand out and I (hesitantly) took it.

"C'mon, let's go wake up the others." Luke said with a grin.

* * *

_Bianca's POV _

"Bianca! Bianca! Wait up!" Someone shouted and I turned around and saw my friend Crystal Glacier.

"Hi Crystal," I greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Is that pun? Because we're in the Universe." Crystal asked curiously.

"No Christie," I muttered under my breath, "I was asking for spaghetti. No I was close to saying 'What's wrong' but then I realized you would get mad at me because nothing's wrong."

"Oh. Who's awake?" She asked.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Luke, Zoe, Me and you that I know of. We started looking about fifteen minutes ago and- Oh there's The Stolls and Katie." I said and added the last part randomly.

"Conner, Travis wake up." I said as Crystal shook Katie.

"No more…" Conner grumbled and swatted at my arm. I stifled a giggle.

"Need help?" Katie asked, smiling slightly.

"Can you do Travis?" I asked.

"Sure." She said as Crystal came over a dumped a bag of unending dog food on Conner. See, her weapon is the dog food. She enjoys making the monsters die from dog food and her father got her a small unlimited supply of it.

"Ke-Ga-Ba-Cr-na-Crystal!" Conner spluttered, coughing as he choked on the dog food that had been poured on his head.

"Hi Conner." Crystal said, smiling at him innocently. I turned to look at Travis and Katie and noticed that Katie had used a much more efficient way to waking him up.

"HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" I shouted and threw some dog food at them, laughing slightly at the glares I was getting.

"Get up to the North Tower, Crystal and I still have to wake the others." I said, smirking.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

Annabeth and I walked down the west wing. So far we had awoken Clarisse from her slumber (And that was very, _very _scary. I had even asked Annabeth if I could go hide but noooo, she made me wake up the devil.)

"Percy, over here." Annabeth said and I walked over to her and saw through the window the city was crumbling.

"Gods, I believe Luke now. It really has been ten thousand years." I murmured.

"I know…" Annabeth murmured and she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's so different now… I know I'm not a goddess of Olympus anymore, but I'm not a goddess of Chaos either. You're the second most powerful being in the universe but you don't seem like it."

"I know Wise Girl. I almost wish I was still twelve, just finding out I was a half-blood but now it's just so complicated…" I whispered.

"When did you get so smart Seaweed Brain?" She sighed.

"I spent two thousand years with Chaos Wise Girl I'd have to pick up a thing or two." I said, grinning slightly.

"Let's just get the others Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled.

"Well Leo and Reyna's right there." I said, and pointed to the two of them.

"Okay, I'll get Leo, you'll get Reyna." Annabeth smirked and ran over to Leo.

"What? She'll kill me!" I protested then sighed as she shook Leo's shoulder. I walked over to Reyna and noticed her intertwined fingers with Leo. "Reyna, please don't kill me, wake up." And I shook her shoulder, she didn't wake up but Leo was luckily awake by now.

"Reyna, wake up." Leo said, and shook her shoulder as he asked, "How long have we been asleep?"

"Ten thousand years." I said grimacing as Reyna stirred.

"_What?_" He asked his face registering shock.

"Yep, a little more then eight months." I said.

"He was a little upset at Void." Annabeth said drily.

"A little?" Reyna asked, raising one of her eyebrows and kissing Leo on his cheek.

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I have to go find the rest of the others now I guess." I sighed, "C'mon Annabeth. You two can wake up the others on your way to the North Tower."

* * *

_Thalia's POV_

After Piper told us the prophecy we sent her to the North Tower and I sighed. "Percy isn't going to like this is he?"

"No… He'll probably be even madder then before." Nico sighed, and I remembered when Piper had forced everyone to play Truth or Dare. I chuckled at the memory of when Leo had admitted that he loved Reyna, but then blushed when I remembered when Reyna had asked me if I love Nico.

"What are you blushing and laughing about?" Nico asked in confusion and I only laughed more.

"It's nothing, just a memory. Hey, there's Jason." I said and, still chuckling, I walked over to my younger-older brother and shook him awake.

"Five more minutes Piper…" He mumbled and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Jason's its Thalia." I managed and he blinked open his eyes.

"Nooooo more sleep." He moaned and covered his eyes but I knew he was playing with me. I beckoned Nico over and made a motion at the ground and he grinned.

"Awww Jason, I love you too." I said, and poked him in the shoulder as Nico summoned a skeleton.

"Fine." Jason pouted and I chuckled. Then he looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened in horror and he jumped back.

"You… You can go back now." Nico managed through his laughter as I leaned onto him.

"P-Piper's i-in the n-north tower." I said, chocking on my laughter. Jason glared at us before walking away grumbling about how he had such a loving sister.

I suddenly turned to Nico, I _had _to tell him. "Nico?" I asked hesitantly.

* * *

_Luke's POV _

"Ah where are the others?" I grumbled, and Zoe playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"Luke, you've asked that seventy times." She said, rolling her eyes.

"It was only sixty-nine!" I protested.

"Whatever you say Luke," she smirked.

"Fine." I pouted, "You win."

She chuckled lightly and tapped her forehead, "Did I hear you right Castellan? You actually let me win?" I smirked slightly.

"Yes Oh my beautiful one, I let thee win."

"Oh shut it Luke." Zoe said, blushing slightly.

"Okay the-" I was cut off by Zoe, who placed her lips on mine briefly before turning to Frank and Hazel. I numbly touched my lips before I poked Frank.

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

"Wait, Thalia's _with _Nico?" I asked stunned and Bianca nodded grinning wickedly.

"Yep, their reactions were so funny."

"I wish I was awake…" I said, grinning evilly along with my best friend. "After that game of Truth or Dare…" I grinned, thinking about it.

"Wait, what?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"Oh, it happened before Percy and Annabeth err… had that falling out. Percy first dared Thalia to make out with Nico, and then Reyna asked Thalia if she loved Nico." I smiled at the memory, "Thalia and Nico were so shocked that she buried her face in Nico's shirt and said that she did. I think she still does too…" I added the last part somewhat thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Nico's told me about Thalia. I can tell by the way he looks and talks about her that he loves her." Bianca smiled slightly. "I wonder where my little brother has gone sometimes…" She smiled sadly.

"I know. I remember the creepy little guy he was. And how Thalia and Percy had tortured him…" I chuckled slightly.

"He told me about those times."

"That was the life." I smiled slightly then spotted Calypso, "Oh and there's Calypso." I said, and knelt down by the demi-titan/goddess-of-healing.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

"Annabeth… Is that Kathryn?" Percy asked and pointed the black haired girl.

I smiled at him. "Yep Seaweed Brain, that's Kathryn."

I knelt down by Kathryn and gently shook her shoulder.

* * *

_Nico's POV_

"Nico?" Thalia asked, and I turned to her. I saw her frightened face and I felt worried.

"What is it Thals?" I asked.

"Please don't leave me again Nico." She whispered and I realized she was trembling slightly.

"I won't Thalia; I'll never leave you again." I whispered then pulled her into a hug. I gently kissed the top of her head and wondered if she still loved me.

She smiled slightly then pointed at a figure lying on the ground. "It's Elizabeth." She said then she walked over to her and shook her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not a liar. *Smirks* Oh and Crystal is LEGandRLM's character, RLM is on Wattpad. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

_Percy's POV_

"Okay, so who's going to stay here?" Silena questioned and I watched as Annabeth and Silena went back and forth trying to figure out who goes where.

"I'd say keep four people in Vanguard. It isn't very likely that Void will attack us but it's better to have some guards." Annabeth replied.

"We'll stay." The Stolls said and Katie nodded.

"Me too," She said.

Kathryn stood up, "I'll stay and help Katie." She smiled at us and Annabeth smiled back. She and Kathryn got along pretty good.

"Who's going to rescue Chaos? No offence Percy, but you and Annabeth will need to be on Earth and help against Void." Piper piped **(Lol, get it, piped?) **up from beside Silena.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. "Do you know anyone who's powerful enough Seaweed Brain?" She questioned.

I scanned the room, thinking, _I know that you're with Void, Father but I need a little help._

I heard Chaos's voice in my head, it was a little faint but I could hear him clearly. _Ripcurrent and Nightshadow._

"Luke and Zoe," I said, setting my eyes on the two warriors who were looking at Annabeth and I steadily.

"Us?" Zoe asked stunned.

"Are you sure Percy?" Luke added just as stunned.

"Yes." I said smiling at them warmly as Annabeth chuckled.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Yes." Percy said smiling at them warmly and I chucked. Luke and Zoe's faces were priceless, but then I turned serious.

"It'll be dangerous you're going into Void's domain. Heck, it would be dangerous even for Chaos and Percy." I warned them. Percy mumbled something about being mentioned but I ignored him.

"A big mass of red and black defiantly is dangerous." Luke muttered drily and I gave him a sarcastic clap.

"Yes! Won't that be fun?"

"No." Zoe answered truthfully, chuckling slightly.

I chuckled as well but then stopped. "What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy asked concerned.

"There are only fifteen people." I facepalmed.

"Oh." He said and I punched his arm lightly. "So… the rest of us are going to go to Earth?" he decided to change the subject and I nodded.

"Good Seaweed Brain, very good."

_Thalia's POV_

And they say that they broke up! Never mind. I lightly tapped Nico on the shoulder and he turned to me with a soft smile. Immediately my heart started doing little footsteps and my breathing hitched. Mentally, I groaned, I wasn't supposed to fall in love yet here I was, falling in love with Death Boy here.

"They're going to get into an argument." I said chuckling at the glaring contest Percy and Annabeth were having. Although it was a playful one Percy's glare was scary, don't tell him I said that though, his ego will multiply by ten.

"Yep, this is going to get bad." Nico added chuckling at his friends who were now glaring at each other playfully.

_Zoe's POV_

I watched as Percy and Annabeth had a playful argument with a slight smile on my face. I felt the presence of Luke behind me and I smiled. There was just something about Luke that made me feel… safe.

"Hi Zoe." Luke said into my ear while playing with my hair.

"Hi Luke." I chuckled slightly.

"So they're arguing again." Luke said chuckling.

"Yes Lukas they are." I grinned, knowing he hated it when I used his full name.

"Hey!" He grumbled, and I chuckled slightly.

"Okay so we should get ready, we're leaving tomorrow." Annabeth smiled at us but glared at Percy who just nodded obediently.

Luke and I headed out to the dorms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I seriously need to go back and edit... which I'm doing at the moment xD. I'm rewriting.

Anyways, sorry for this guys, **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT **Before you ask, no I'm I'm not going to discontinue this. I've been working on it for about a year now and I _will not give up. _Sure, we might have relationship issues, but still... like whenever I'm stuck with a chapter on what to do with it, or I have no inspiration (which happened this spring) or I have a minor block. But still story is like... stuck in my head. So no, I won't give up on it. It shall _never _happen. Righto, why in the world did I rant? Hold on... here's the **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (the actual one) **So there's a poll on my profile about the name for the series. I need everyone to vote on it, please! It's super important (I really need to stop using that word) in regards to the series name. I mean, I seriously can't keep on calling it the Forgotten Warrior series now can I? Thanks everyone! I might even post an extra chapter sooner if I get a lot of votes...

Oh shoot... I've descended into bribery... great. Adios everyone! Zai jien (That's the Chinese ping-yin for Good bye, I would post the characters but I don't have a keyboard for it...)

Read, review and vote (on the poll).


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

_Luke's POV_

"You need to be prepared to jump when I yell now." Percy warned, "I'll only be able to hold the portal for about a minute, I still haven't mastered how to hold it for longer."

"Well," I said sarcastically, "That helps my nerves." Zoe rolled her eyes slightly and she grabbed my hand, which, in turn, made my heart flutter.

"When I first began making these things, I used Nico as the test subject." Percy said grimacing.

"That was painful. I like Chaos's portals more, although traveling by portal isn't my favorite way of getting in and out." Nico grimaced.

"Okay, get ready." Percy said and I nodded.

Immediately Percy's face changed into concentration and thin wisps of black started coming out of the ground and gathering. I watched Percy carefully as his face beaded with sweat and he threw his hands in the air. The wisps of black where now forming together in a perfect black portal and I knew it was almost ready.

Unconsciously I entwined my fingers with Zoe's and squeezed her hand.

Finally the vortex was ready.

"Go!" Percy shouted. Zoe and I looked at each other then ran to the portal and jumped in when it was at the peak, and I registered a single thought before it started closing up: _Percy can give Chaos a run for his money with the portals. _

_Annabeth's POV_

As soon as Luke and Zoe had jumped through the portal Percy lowered his hands and the portal closed and he stumbled back. I jumped forward and put my arm around his waist and he leaned onto me a little bit.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome Seaweed Brain." I chuckled slightly.

He chuckled as well and then he started to walk and I helped him. Thalia and Nico rushed over as well and Nico took Percy's other arm.

"You did it better then Chaos. I can't believe it! Yours stayed open longer then he and it was to VOID _the _Void!" Nico was exclaiming and Percy blushed slightly.

"Shut it Death Boy." He grumbled and Thalia laughed then grinned evilly and poked Nico in the side which made him jerk away from Percy, which made Percy stumble slightly and which resulted in me falling into him and then he fall with me on top of him.

"Nico!" He yelped as he fell and he wrapped his arms around my waist and angled so that _I _would be on top of _him _so that I wouldn't get hurt.

"Thalia!" I yelped at the same time, blushing furiously as Percy's hands wrapped around my waist. "Seriously?" I glared at her.

"What did I do?" She asked smiling at me innocently.

"You poked Nico!" I glared at her.

"But you fell on Percy." She and she just grinned at me innocently and I glared at her from on top of Percy who I was still on.

"Are you two Okay? I saw what Thalia did." A different voice said and I smiled at Piper who had walked down with Jason then glared at Thalia.

"We're fine." I huffed, still glaring at her.

"Err… Wise Girl?" Percy asked sounding uncertain.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" I said still glaring at Thalia in annoyance.

"Can you get off me? I can't breath and it's sort of uncomfortable with you laying across me and your hair is in my face. Not that I'm mad about that…" Percy said, slightly muffled and I looked down in surprise then rolled off of him blushing redder. Thalia started to smirk and I glared at her.

"Not a word Grace." I said in a deadly calm voice and she huffed.

"Now I know you're mad. You've only used my last name once before and you blew up Georgia." Thalia grumbled and Jason snorted and I buried my head into Percy's chest blushing scarlet.

"What about you and Nico?" Percy asked innocently and I started to grin, there was _no _way that Percy can be innocent and ask that question at the same time.

"W-wh-wh-wha-wha-what? W-why a-add m-m-me?" Nico stuttered and I pulled my head out of Percy's chest and smirked at him and Thalia who was blushing redder then maron. Jason looked slightly mad, being the over protective little-big brother but he was grinning as well. Piper seemed to be smirking at Thalia.

"It's true Thalia," Percy began grinning, "Remember that time when we played Truth or Da-" Thalia and Nico both yelped and Thalia pushed her hand onto Percy mouth.

"_Do _not _say it._" She hissed glaring at him. I began laughing and even Jason had to chuckle a little. I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull my back and Percy buried his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry… _not._" Percy mumbled, hiding behind my hair and Thalia glared at him angrily.

"You'll be sorry Kelp Head. You will be." She said, deadly serious and Percy's eyes widened slightly and he hid his face into my shoulder.

Suddenly Jason decided to join in the teasing as well, "What about when you hugged Nico earlier?" He smiled at her innocently and Thalia glared at him.

"What about that other portal to Earth?" Thalia asked, sounding desperate.

"Oh. Right, Wise Girl, can you help me? I sort of forgot to mention that the one to void took up about sixty-five percent of my energy…" Percy said sheepishly.

I sighed, "Fine Seaweed Brain, I'll help you but you need to tell me how to." I lightly kissed his cheek.

_Nico's POV_

I watched in amusement as Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and he rubbed the place where her lips touched his skin dazedly. It was obvious to everyone that they love each other but _they _still don't know it.

"Okay you two, knock it off with the lovey-dovey stuff." Thalia said smirking evilly and I knew this was her revenge. Both of them stared at Thalia in shock before blushing beet red.

"Well, this is an embarrass-the-couple-day." Piper said grinning, "You can't embarrass us because Sparky just proposed."

Thalia blinked once. Percy just opened his mouth in shock and Annabeth opened _and _closed her mouth. I _was _the god of Destiny and Fate so I could tell that this would happen eventually.

Thalia blinked a second time. This was _not _going to be good.

Percy closed his mouth.

"_WHAT?_" Leo said in astonishment and I facepalmed. Nope, definitely _not _good. "Yes! I get to embarrass you like you did at my wedding!" Leo suddenly shouted and started jumping up and down in glee.

"Well… technically we've been engaged for ten minutes and Piper wanted to tell you guys…" Jason said rubbing the back of his head as Reyna came down dragging Leo along with her.

Thalia seemed to be getting over her shock and I gulped visibly and took a step toward her. "Um… Thals… we have to open a portal to get to Earth…" I said in a small voice.

Thalia finally got over her shock and everyone was watching her carefully. "Jason," She began in a deadly voice, "it took you long enough."

Jason blinked in confusion as Thalia started laughing. "So… you not mad?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not! You really are stupid if you think I am going to be mad at you because you proposed, although it did take twelve thousand years to figure it out." Thalia smirked.

"Oh." He said.

"I get to embarrass Jason! I get to embarrass Jason! I get to embarrass Jason! I get to-" Leo chanted and was cut off by Reyna who kissed him on the lips. When she stopped Leo asked, "What was that for?"

"I've been trying to get you to stop saying that for the last two minutes." Reyna said simply then began to grin evilly, "I can tell you some embarrassing stories about Jason and I'm sure Thalia will like to help." She smiled at Thalia who began to smirk and Jason groaned.

"Ah gods, this is defiantly going to end in disaster, Piper save me!" He said dramatically and buried his head into Piper's shoulder as Thalia whispered something to Leo. Leo's eyes widened and he started sniggering then grinning evilly and I felt a tug of… jealousy?

"Jealous Nico?" Someone said to my right and I glared at Percy.

"No." I answered firmly.

"Somebody's jealous." Percy said in a sing-song voice. "You don't have to be Nico," he added seriously, "Leo loves Reyna and Thalia told me she loves you." I opened my mouth in shock as he walked away.

_Percy's POV_

I watched as Leo and Thalia talked with Reyna and I looked at Nico. His face had an odd expression and Piper was frowning at him before she smirked and looked toward me and mouthed _Jealous. _I suddenly realized why he had a strange face and I began to smirk.

I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and nodded my head toward Nico and she began to smile slightly. She made a motion as to go to him and I nodded and began to walk over to him.

When I reached his right side I said in an innocent voice, "Jealous Nico?" Nico looked at me in slightly surprise then he glared at me and I had all the proof I needed to know that he was jealous.

"No." He said firmly.

"Somebody's jealous." I said in a sing-song voice then added to ease his mind "You don't have to be Nico," I paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I should continue then said seriously, "Leo loves Reyna and Thalia told me she loves you." He opened his mouth in shock and I walked away.

"Right." I said to myself as Annabeth came to my shoulder and she shouted over the noise, "Hey!" **(A/N: I just loooove using Hey! I don't know why, I just use it as greetings, shouts to get your attention- sorry, ignore me) **

Everyone turned to look at us and I smiled at her. "Thanks Wise Girl." I whispered then turned to the others, "Leo can you take Reyna, Nico, Jason and Piper, to get the others? No Nico, you can _not _prank anyone. You spend way to much time with Luke and the Stolls." I grinned at him and he mock saluted at me. "Be back here in ten guys."

"Annabeth and I'll be right behind you, sort of." I said looking toward the fifteen heroes. They smiled at me and nodded then Beckendorf spoke up.

"Be careful Percy, Nico told me how he, err, got some limbs missing." I sent a glare at Nico who looked anywhere but me.

Silena chuckled and gave me a wink and I stared at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes and whispered something to Beckendorf who chuckled.

Piper smiled at Silena and the two of them shared knowing smiles while Annabeth just sighed. "Seriously? Oh fine." She grumbled then kissed me on the cheek leaving me dazed yet again.

"Um…" I said intelligently and she rolled her eyes.

"What am I suppose to do Seaweed Brain?" She grumbled and I chuckled.

"Hold my hand." I said, probably blushing and Thalia began to chuckle but stopped when I glared at her in annoyance.

"Um… Okay." She said a little pink and she grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine.

I started to concentrate on the silver mist that was always inside my brain and the black stuff began to form. It helped that Annabeth was helping me and so it started to swirl around even faster into a pitch black Vortex. It began to swirl faster and faster and I concentrated on making sure that it didn't suck anyone up.

_Silena's POV __**(**_**Surprise!) **

"Annabeth and I'll be right behind you, sort of." Percy said looking toward us. I smiled at him and he nodded then Beckendorf spoke up.

"Be careful Percy, Nico told me how he, err, got some limbs missing." He sent a glare at Nico who looked anywhere but at the young apprentice.

I chuckled and sent a wink at him and he stared at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and whispered to Beckendorf, "He really is obtuse." He just chuckled,

Piper smiled at me and we shared knowing smiles then looked at Annabeth who sighed. "Seriously? Oh fine." She grumbled then kissed him on the cheek giving him a slightly dazed expression.

"Um…" Percy said still in a daze and I smirked, he still loves her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What am I suppose to do Seaweed Brain?" She grumbled and he chuckled slightly and I smiled at Piper and we grinned.

"Hold my hand." Percy said blushing and Thalia began to chuckle but stopped when he glared at her in annoyance.

"Um… Okay." Annabeth said a little pink and she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his

He concentrated on an area and the winds began to pick up. I noticed that Percy's and Annabeth's eyes were glowing sea-green and grey, and then I saw that they each had one of the eyes of the other and I nearly gasped but didn't.

An almost pink glow surrounded them and I was pretty sure only I could see it but then noticed that Piper's eyes were wide and I nodded in confirmation. The only times that the pink glow appeared was when two people had to work together and they had to be in true love.

Suddenly the winds swirled around faster and a grey, green and black vortex appeared in a spinning circle and I almost gasped, it could be even more powerful then Chaos's. Suddenly Annabeth's shouted interrupted my thoughts.

"Go!" All of us surged forward and we jumped as the vortex closed, Percy and Annabeth jumping in just in time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I _really _need to force myself to start an updating schedule on this story... I mean I already have all of it written out -_-.


End file.
